Luna
Luna is a kind and quietly intelligent young woman. She speaks softly, and advocates for the most peaceful, optimistic solution. Luna never votes betray and will always choose to ally. Appearance Luna has blue eyes and coral red hair tied in a bun. She wears a purple sweater under a white vest and a long dark purple skirt with a white geometric design tied around her waist with a ribbon. Luna wears purple stockings and white slippers. Her necklace is a caged bluebird which also functions as a music box. Personality Luna is extremely soft spoken and rarely gets angered. She completely trusts everyone. As such she always votes Ally and will feel heartbroken when anyone chooses Betray against her. Luna has a medical license and can operate medical machinery. Luna, due to her status as a GAULEM, follows the Three Laws of Robotics. She will not disobey a single order given by Akane Kurashiki or Zero Sr. even if she does not approve of their plan. It becomes apparent that Luna has a crush on Sigma Klim, as shown by her GAULEM ID password reversed, although it seems to be an unrequited love. Background Luna is a GAULEM, physically based on a woman named Diana, with ABT and was programmed by Zero. She is instructed by Zero and Akane to participate in the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition. Should Akane be killed, Luna was to drag her body into her AB room. If not, she was to participate normally, but cannot divulge any information about the game and play as if she was human. Virtue's Last Reward Luna's Ending Sigma and Phi explore the Director's Office and, after a few jumps by Sigma, they both learn that Luna is a GAULEM, and most importantly, she was still active. Phi suspects that Clover's final message of "016" is a clue to Luna's GAULEM ID number, but Sigma thinks otherwise. Later the third Ambidex Game starts, Phi and Sigma turn around to see Luna on the outside, just as the doors close. Phi still thinks that Luna killed Tenmyouji and Clover and tries to convince Sigma to Betray her as she will most likely Betray them. In the end Sigma picks Ally and Luna did not vote, automatically Allying, allowing Sigma and Phi to get 9 BP and escape the facility with an unconscious Quark. After sending Phi through Door 9 with Quark and choosing to stay behind, Sigma meets Luna in the B. Garden. Luna confirms that she is indeed a GAULEM. She tells him about her orders leading to the start of the Ambidex Game. Upon completing her task, Luna was deactivated in her Ambidex Room until the start of the Nonary Game. When asked about how Quark's bracelet being removed, despite that Quark had not died, she explains that she used tin foil for its electromagnetic blocking properties. Luna then recounts the deaths of all the other players. Alice killed herself with the knife she found on in Warehouse A, which originally belonged to Dio. Dio hid it between Dio and Quark's original AB room and Luna's original AB room after he murdered the old woman. Zero III later moved Luna's AB room while the other players were in the first set of Chromatic Doors. Later, Luna entered Room 2 with Clover following close behind. Clover began to question Luna, but when Luna did not give Clover the answer she was looking for, Clover took out the injection gun with Tubocurarine. Luna fought to take the gun away from Clover, however, the gun accidentally pierced Luna's neck, presumably killing her. Clover fled in fear, believing to have killed her, but Luna, as a GAULEM, was merely deactivated to keep the illusion that she is human. Dio later over powered Clover and Tenmyouji and handcuffed them to a sink in the Infirmary, leading to their deaths. Before her death, Clover wrote "dio" on her left leg, which when transferred to her right leg, read "016". Finally when questioned by K, Dio gravely wounded K. However with the last of his strength, K killed Dio before succumbing to his wound. Luna asks Sigma if he could hug her. Sigma awkwardly tries to but he strokes her hair to reassure her. As he does, a bunch of her hair comes off into his hand. Luna's ABT begins to deteriorate due to the Tubocurarine, causing the muscle fibers holding her ABT together to lose their binding. Luna asks Sigma if he's scared of her because she's a robot, but Sigma tightly hugs her back. As her ABT skin rapidly falls off of her GAULEM skeleton, Luna thanks Sigma for always trusting her despite being a robot. Luna mentions that she broke the 3 Laws of Robotics, stating that she allowed a human to die when she could have prevented it, not just once, but ultimately six times. Luna tells Sigma that A GAULEM that is deactivated, cannot reactivate itself unless Akane, Zero Sr., or Zero III order him/her to, however Luna's digital mind hacks Zero III and reactivates herself while temporarily deactivating Zero III to allow herself to help Sigma and Phi as much as she can. She also mentions that by going rouge and hacking Zero III, her mind in the system will be terminated. Sigma tells her that everything that happened was not her fault. He assures her that she was only obey orders and the true villain is Zero Sr. who set up the game. Luna thanks him for being so kind to her and is happy to die in his embrace. She gives her final thanks and cryptically says "Thank you...Doctor." Sigma is confused by that last word but realizes that Luna has died. Alone in the B. Garden, Sigma cries in despair as he can do nothing but hug the now lifeless GAULEM. Gallery VLR-Fight.jpg LunaQuark.png Luna_in_game.jpg|Luna in game LunaWarehouse.jpg|Luna in the warehouse LunaEyes.jpg|Luna in the B. Garden LunaGarden.jpg|Luna in the B. Garden LunaSit.jpg|Luna sitting Luna_look.jpg|Luna looking at Sigma Luna_4.jpg|Luna's face falling off LunaData.jpg|Luna's GAULEM data Luna_swim.jpg|Luna in a swimsuit Category:Characters Category:Virtue's Last Reward characters Category:Female characters